Polymer coatings are used in many applications to impart durability and water resistance. Polymer coatings can be produced from a clear solution of a polymer in a non-aqueous solvent, such as lacquers. For ecological reasons, however, aqueous polymer solutions or emulsions are preferred over those based on organic solvents. Water resistant coatings containing silicones and polyethylene emulsions are currently used for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,548 discloses hard surface cleaners containing silicates and hydrophobic acrylic polymer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,514; 4,960,463; and 6,040,409 disclose aqueous floor polish compositions useful as wax replacements. The compositions contain polymers with high acid levels, which are capable of being stripped or dissolved by alkali solutions. These polymers also require a C16-40 monomer.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/690387 describes aqueous polymer compositions containing a copolymer having at least one hydrophilic base-neutralizable monomer and at least one hydrophobic ethylenically unsaturated monomer, wherein said polymer composition is clear, wherein a film formed from said polymer composition is insoluble in water once formed, and wherein said film contains essentially no crosslinking. No compositions are disclosed using said copolymer in a coating or textile formulation.
Surprisingly it has been found that formulations formed with an aqueous polymer composition which forms a film without the existence of crosslinking, provide many useful properties to substrates coated with said formulation. The ability to easily and quickly form a film from a water-borne polymer, then having said film being water resistant, provides an economical and ecologically friendly means to provide water, wear and weather resistance to a variety of substrates including wood, metal, glass, ceramics, leather, carpets, plastic, upholstery, skin, hair, paper, non-wovens, and fabric. Formulations of the present invention also serve as a sizing and anti-pilling agent for fabrics and textiles. An advantage of the present invention over current technology is that no external energy is required to facilitate a cross-linking reaction